There is growing tension between the Second Amendment right of the people to bear arms and the protection of innocent people against injury or death from intentional or accidental discharge of a firearm.
There are features provided on a gun to provide greater safety. See, for example, http://guns.wonderhowto.com/how-to/use-each-three-safety-features-colt-model-1911-series-80-handgun-390775/
There is a need for a safety disarm of a firearm to minimize casualties from intentional shootings of innocent people as happened in San Bernardino and Orlando as well as accidental discharge of a firearm including by children playing.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.